Dominus II
by Doomina
Summary: Para dar continuidade a revolta dos escravos, Spartacus deve planejar seu próximo ataque à Roma e Ilithyia faz uma oferta para aliar-se à ele. Continuação de "Kill Them All". Spartacus/Ilithyia NC-17


**N/A:**

Essa é minha primeira fic nesse fandom e pelo que eu vi, a primeira em português. Eu assisti a série em dois dias e sou shipper Spartacus/Ilithyia, então tive a idéia desta fic, que é para continuar a história a partir do último capítulo: "Kill Them All". Aviso que não sou boa em descrever batalhas e essa fic provavelmente terá mais romance (e sexo) do que lutas, porém eu não vou excluí-las completamente, já que essas são as minhas coisas favoritas na série: sexo e sangue. Sendo assim, espero que os leitores saibam diferenciar minha história das dos roteiristas da série, afinal, eu sou uma ficwriter e não ganho nada com isso, certo?

Essa fic não foi possui beta, portanto erros de gramática e pontuação podem ocorrer embora eu tente evitá-los ao máximo. Se alguém se interessar em revisar esta história, deixe uma review com email ou MSN.

**Aviso:** Esta fic contém palavras de baixo calão, cena de sexo e provavelmente non-con. Se não gosta de uma desses três, é simples, não leia!

* * *

**Dominus**

por Doom

* * *

Era como dias felizes novamente. Ela havia deixado Cápua - o ninho de sepentes - para nunca mais retornar. Sorria ao pensar nisso, enquanto aproveitava o gosto do melhor vinho que já havia experimentado, sem que deixasse sua língua amarga, como fazia o vinho que a casa de Batiatus costumava oferecer. Levantou-se da cama e andou até a sacada, observando a bela paisagem de Roma. Mas por quanto tempo?

Sentiu mãos suaves em seus ombros, anunciando a chegada de seu marido. O cheiro de vinho acentuou-se. Claro. Desde que soube que ela fora a responsável pela morte de Licinia, ele só a tocava quando estava muito embriagado. Não havia mais amor entre eles e ela duvidava que algum dia tivesse sido diferente. E então, algo além do vinho fê-la notar sua presença. Suas mãos estavam douradas e manchavam seus ombros com tons que reluziam à luz do sol poente. Ela ergueu o pescoço e encarou os olhos profundos de Spartacus através da máscara de querubim.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele não respondeu, mas suas mãos deslizaram pelos seus ombros, colo e pescoço, ao que ela sentiu um arrepio involuntário. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Seu marido deve sangrar ouro, pois me banhei ao matá-lo esta tarde.

Ilithyia sentiu algo apunhalar seu coração, mas Spartacus não carregava arma alguma. Ela fechou os olhos, aguardando seu fim. Se os escravos haviam tomado sua casa, com certeza, não havia mais tempo ou lugar para fugir. Ela podia ouvir os gritos agora, ecoando em sua mente como na noite em que havia selado os portões da casa de Batiatus. Se ele soubesse que ela havia contribuído. Se ele soubesse...

Ainda estava viva e as mãos dele haviam deixado seu pescoço, forçando seus ombros para virar o corpo e encará-lo de frente. Talvez quisesse que ela o olhasse enquanto a matava. Ver a doce vida deixá-la para sempre. E então sentiu vontade de vê-lo também e com uma das mãos, Ilithyia puxou a máscara de seu rosto e observou o rosto suado de Spartacus pela última vez. Estava enganada.

Ele inclinou o corpo novamente e tocou seus lábios com os deles. Ela retribuiu o toque, pois o medo havia tomado conta de seus sentidos, obrigando-os a ceder a ele, de todas as maneiras. Talvez ela ansiasse por isso, como tanto havia tentado não pensar desde aquela noite em que ambos usavam máscaras. Um sussurro rouco escapou de seus lábios quando as mãos dele tocaram seus seios por cima da camisola. Ela sentiu o líquido dourado inundar suas unhas ao deslizá-las pelas costas dele e quando ele a jogou na cama, Ilithyia imaginou se era sangue escorrendo pela pele quente e queimada pelo sol escaldante de Roma.

- Prefere que eu use a máscara? – perguntou, seu corpo pressionando-a contra os lençóis finos do leito que dividia com seu marido - Para fingir que sou Glaber?

- Não se vai me foder como ele faz. – o quase imperceptível sorriso no rosto dele fez com ela não sentisse mais medo.

Esperou que a beijasse antes de virar seus corpos na cama, ficando sobre ele enquanto livrava-o da única peça que os separava do prazer. Era óbvio que ele ainda não estava pronto para ela, então se prontificou a ajudá-lo a chegar ao ponto em que ela impacientemente o esperava. Não demorou muito para que ele a segurasse com vigor, invertendo as posições e segurando-a pelo quadril para encaixá-la em seu membro rígido.

A primeira estocada foi como aquela noite, suave e prazerosa. Ela ansiava pelo toque selvagem dele e pediu por ele com suas unhas nos ombros nus, rasgando a pele e tendo um pouco do sangue de Spartacus em sua posse. A sensação de tê-lo a sangrar por sua culpa era extasiante e Ilithyia imaginou se era desta forma que os gladiadores sentiam-se na arena. O clímax do sexo era o mesmo da batalha? Ela gemia conforme ele a penetrava mais fundo, as mãos firmes em seus seios sedentos pelo toque.

Não havia necessidade de pedir mais força ou rapidez, pois Spartacus parecia ler sua mente e todas as coisas que a faria chegar ao orgasmo mais facilmente e mais de uma vez. Era mil vezes melhor do que aquela noite na casa de Batiatus, em que ela não tinha certeza de quem estava por trás da máscara. Mas essa afirmação era apenas para enganar a si mesma, pois Ilithyia sabia que não era Crixus por trás da cortina e da tinta dourada. Lucretia não permitiria isso, definitivamente. Era Spartacus e ela o desejava desde que colocara os olhos nele na arena pela primeira vez.

Era Spartacus que a tocava como ela jamais fora tocada antes. Era Spartacus que fazia suas coxas ficarem dormentes ao se aproximar. Era Spartacus que a deixava molhada apenas ao olhar para ela. Era Spartacus que a possuía naquele exato momento em que ela se perguntava como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem o toque dele. Era Spartacus que a beijava, lambia e mordia, arrancando sussurros de prazer nos seus lábios. Era ele que a fazia sangrar...

Ah, como ela sangrava... De dor, de êxtase, de vida... Havia sangue nos lençóis e era muito mais do que ela podia sentir escorrendo das feridas dele ou do ferimento que ele havia feito em seu abdômen, com uma espada. Talvez a mesma espada usada para assassinar Batiatus. E os romanos. E Claudius...

Ela gemeu uma pergunta, que ficou perdida no ruído desconexo e nos olhos abertos dela, encarando Spartacus sem o brilho do clímax que ele havia provocado nela. Ele tocou as pálpebras dela, fechando-as em seguida.

Ilithyia arregalou os olhos e um grito ficou preso entre seu peito e garganta, quase a sufocando. Olhou ao redor e notou-se sozinha em sua carruagem, balançando para os lados conforme o escravo ordenava para que os cavalos corressem, fugindo da casa de Batiatus. Apenas uma noite havia se passado desde o momento em que ela vira Spartacus lutar e arremessar-se até a sacada. Sentiu medo e depois sorriu, ao perceber porque os deuses haviam abençoado-a com aquele pesadelo. Ela esticou o pescoço para fora da pequena janela e gritou para o escravo.

- Sul! Ao _adriatic sea_.

O escravo acalmou os cavalos para tomar a direção contrária de Roma, temendo o propósito da esposa de Dominus.

* * *

_No próximo capítulo, Spartacus e Ilithyia se encontram e ela lhe faz uma proposta._

Alguém ficou curioso? **É só deixar uma review** que eu posto o capítulo novo rapidinho.


End file.
